


Give me what I want.

by Babybabybabygirl



Series: Mafia Billdip [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adult Dipper Pines, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Bottom Dipper Pines, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired By Gravity Falls, M/M, Mafia Bill Cipher, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Older Dipper Pines, Oops, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Bill Cipher, Wet Dream, im bad at tagging, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybabybabygirl/pseuds/Babybabybabygirl
Summary: Mafia AUDipper only wanted one thing. Love.Bill only wanted one thing. Power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! Enjoy this mafia au I’ve been wanting to write

Another day, another night spent alone in the bed. It was sad that Dipper used to this, to being called over at godly hours and then left alone in the big queen-sized. He knew what it all meant, knew that he was just used for the pleasure, there's no love. Only on his side. 

He's stubborn and stupid. He thought things would change, slowly. He's still waiting on that.

He didn't want to leave, he couldn't. He's tried before, but it all ends up the same. Him covering his body with a thick, warm blanket, alone in the dark. Bruised and marked everywhere, with tears building upon his eyes.

Dipper signed, sitting up from his position on the bed. He reached over to the bedside lamp and clicked it on, the room surrounded with warm orange lights. He grabbed his phone, groaning at the bright light from the screen

4:23 am  
Friday, October 3

Of course Dipper though, I'm not gonna make it to work...again.

He's already missed two days of work this week, he couldn't afford to miss anymore. But he knew what would happen if he didn't answer his calls, he'd rather miss work a hundred times than face his anger. Dipper threw his phone across the bed, slamming his face on the soft satin bedding. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He smells. Smells like smoke and sex, not a good combination in his opinion. 

He grabbed his phone again and walked to the bathroom, the marble floor cold against his feet. The house is always cold, even during the winter. He made his way to the sink, ready to take in his appearance. He gasped at the sight, this time was different. His neck was covered in bite marks and bruises, he didn't feel any pain until he saw the smeared blood on his color bone. He broke the skin... Dipper trailed his hands down his chest, also covered in marks, and landed them on his hips. You could see the outline of the hands that held him, he touched the marks and winced. His whole body ached. His face didn't look any better, his brown eyes dead and cold, hair a tangled mess, and skin pale and blotchy with red spots. 

He hopped in the shower, turning the heat up. He could feel his muscles relaxing under the burning water. He felt good, despite everything. Dipper sighed. He was treated so vile, so disgusting. Like he's nothing, he gets punished constantly for the things he doesn't do, he's always tired and his body is always sore and in pain. He enjoys the small moments he's shown love. 

He hates it, he hates how good he feels when his face is shoved into the pillow, he hates how much he loves the feeling of getting bitten on the neck, he hates him. He hates him and he wants to leave, but he can't. There's always something holding him back. 

Dipper began to cry. But quickly wiped away the tears when he heard the sound of his heavy door being opened. 'Fuck. Stop crying. Stop that right now, Jesus Christ stop fucking crying.' 

He quickly washed his body and hair, ran out of the shower and changed into sweats. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked into the big bedroom. The lights are now on, and the sun is coming up. Dipper checked his phone. 

6:02 am  
Friday, October 3

He put his phone into his pocket and nervously swallowed. Dipper slowly closed the bathroom door and walked to his bed, which was already made. Shit. He fumbled with his hands, which are now crossed against his chest.

"Good morning."

Dipper froze. He prayed that when he turned around he wouldn't see the man. But he knew that voice to well, and when he turned to face him his heart dropped, and so did his head.

"G-good morning, Bill." He looks good, he always looks good, he's wearing black dress pants and a pale yellow button-up, the sleeves are rolled up to his arms. And his hair, perfect as always. The sides are short, but he kept the front long, his blond hair was pushed up, but a couple of stands managed to fall onto his golden skin. Dipper looked up from the floor and immediately regretted it. Bill's eyes were glued into Dipper's neck. His blue eyes narrowed. 

"Have you showered?" His voice is cold and slow. Shivers are sent down Dippers back. 

Dipper nods. "I-I mean yes, I showered." Bills still looking at his neck, he lifts his hand and lightly touches a mark, Dipper winces.

"Well I'm pleased you got cleaned up, we've got guests on the way. Alice will arrange your suit." Bill's hand moved up to cup Dippers cheek, Dipper leaned into his hand. "You look very exhausted. Did you get any sleep?" He shook his head, "Hm." Was all Bill said before taking away his hand and walking out of the room.

Dipper dropped back into the bed, 'Guest' he thought, 'just what I needed.' 

There was a knock on the door, followed by a voice. 

"Mr. Pines? It's me, Alice. I have your suit ready. May I come in?" 

"Of course Alice, come on in." Dipper could hear the sound of the doors being open, he lifted himself off the bed and smiled. "Good morning, Alice. How was your night?" 

Alice was a young and pretty girl. Her family has been working for the Ciphers for as asking as time could tell. She isn't that much older than Dipper, only about two years. Her long brown hair was tied up in a braided bun. She could be a model, Dippers told her that before and all she said back is "I could never leave the Ciphers." 

"It was great, yours?" She gave him a pity smile, her green eyes soft.

Dipper returned the smile, "I didn't sleep much, but that's okay." Alice glanced down to Dipper's neck, who self consciously covered it with his hands. "I'm okay, Alice. Don't worry about me." 

"Well, that's kind of hard to do when you're involved with the head Cipher." She walks over to Dipper and lays down his suit. It's an all-black suit, with a red tie. "Mr. Cipher said to be ready by 7:30. It is now 6:27. Meet him in the west wing, down by the-"

"By the window wall. Yes, I know" Dipper interrupted sadly, "Do you know who the meeting is with?" 

Alice shook her head. 

"Well, I better get ready then. You can leave now, I'll be okay on my own." Dipper got up from his spot and walked to a floor-length mirror, he didn't want to look at himself, even showered he looked dead. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Bill said I have to help you get ready." She emphasized the 'get ready' part, I understood what she was trying to say.  
__________

"I could provide less than a single shit if he's hitting in Las Vegas. I have men in every corner equipped to shoot him down the second he encounters any shipment." 

Dipper could hear Bill yelling from outside the door, he looked down at the watch that Alice gave him.

7:15

Dipper couldn't hear any other person's voice, he waited until Bill stopped yelling before knocking on the big oak doors. 

"Come in." He heard from the inside. When he stepped into the big room he noticed that Bill was the only one there, his hair was a bit messier than this morning, likes he's been tugging at it, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. He was hunched over the long shiny table, cigar in one hand and whiskey in the other. Dipper swallowed. "Oh, it's you. Alice did an immeasurable job, you look good." Dipper could feel his face warm-up, his stomach turned to goo. "Come sit next to me. They're on their way, it won't be long now."

Dipper complied. He sat down on the rolling chair next to Bill. "May I ask who's coming?" Dipper silently asked.

"Speak up, Dipper. It's just me you're talking too." Bill turned his head to Dipper, giving him a small smirk. 

"May I ask who's coming?" Dipper repeated. Louder this time. Bill was still looking at Dipper, but not at his eyes, at his neck. Alice tried hard to cover up the marks, and in Dipper's opinion, she did a really good job.

"Does your neck hurt?" Bill mumbled, ignoring Dipper's question. 

"Oh- um yes, only a little, it's just a bit sore but I'm fine." Dipper stuttered, surprised by the question. Bill's eyebrows furrowed together, his eyes narrowed and looked up to Dippers.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Bill asked, leaning towards Dipper. "What's wrong? And don't say that it's nothing because I can study you like a book and you know that." His voice was low and cold, Dipper didn't want to admit it, but he loved when his voice did that.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Bill." He looked anywhere but Bill's eyes. "You'll just tell me the same thing you always do." 

Bill sighed and dropped his head for a second before standing up straight and hovering over Dipper. "Dipper, look at me." He didn't. "I said look." 

Dipper submitted. 

Bill put his long fingers under Dipper's chin and brought him close. He was inches away from Dipper's lips.

"Listen, we've been over this. We just won't work, okay babe?" Bill smiled, speaking in a soft and warm tone. Dipper swooned. "You're too kind for this type of life." He leaned in closer and kissed Dipper on the forehead. Dipper mumbled a small 'yeah' and pulled away from Bill's hand. 

For a split second Dipper could swear to every god out there, that there was a hint of hurt in Bill's eyes. But only for a second. Bill straightened himself up at the sound of a loud knock. 

"Come in." Bill's voice was stern. 

Two men and a tall redhead walked through the doors. Dipper's heart sank. 

"Tito, Nick." Bill nodded towards them, the tall girl strutted over to Bill's side and held out her hand. Bill took it willingly, kissing the back of it and giving her one of his best smiles. The type of smile he would give Dipper every blue moon. "Miss Adeline." 

'Ugh, Adeline.' Dipper thought. She took her seat in front of Dipper and gave him a fake smile, which he gladly returned. 'Slut.'

Bill placed one of his hands into his pant pocket, the other still holding his whiskey. "Tito, you've met Dipper." If Dipper didn't know Tito, he'd be scared of him, he's a big, buff, Boston man with short black hair and eyes just as dark. 

"Of course!" He smiles bright, going over to kiss Dippers' hand. Dipper smiled at him just as bright, laughing a little. "Handsome as ever I see." He winks.

"Hello Tito, you look great." Dipper took his hand back and placed it on his lap. Tito nodded and patted Bill on his shoulders. 

"You've got a good boy with you Cipher." 

"Yes, I know, Tito." Bill mumble. "Dipper," he said in a louder tone, "This is Nick. He's Tito's younger brother, he'll be visiting with us for a couple of weeks while Tito is out running some marketing." 

Dipper looked over at Nick and was immediately star-struck. He looked like a Greek god, sculpted to perfection. He had these intense green eyes, and dark, beautiful curls. And those lips are the perfect shade of pink. Dipper bit back a gasp. How did he not notice him when he walked through the door. Things only got worse when he stood up and walked over to Dipper. 

'Oh, my Jesus Christ. That suit!' Nick was wearing an all-black tux and a nice diamond watch. It hugged him perfectly. 'He can't get any better.' Oh boy was Dipper wrong. 

"Hello, Dipper." His voice was like butter, thick and creamy. He grabs Dippers hand from his lap and kissed it, giving him a wink in the process. "It's very nice to meet you." He kisses Dipper's check, pushes his curly hair back, and sits down beside Tito. Dipper's cheeks felt so warm, he could still feel the tingle of the kisses he just revived.

"I-it's nice to meet you too." Dipper gasped, Bill sat down and pushed Dippers seat right next to his, gripping his thigh. Dipper winced. 

Though out the whole meeting every time Nick even looked at Dipper, Bill's grip would tighten around his thigh. When Dipper would look up at Bill, his eyes were always glued onto Nick. 'If looks could kill' Dipper thought.

Right now Bill was talking to Tito and Adeline about the shipment in Chicago. Dipper just sat and nodded when he found it appropriate. He was barely paying attention to the conversation. He didn't have a reason to be invited. Dipper didn't truly know why he came to these things, probably because Bill didn't want him to be alone for more than two minutes. He always had someone watching him, if it wasn't Bill then it was Alice. It's almost like Bill was scared that Dipper would leave. 

Ha. Big fat Ha. One; Dipper would never leave. He doesn't have it in him. Two; Bill Cipher, the one people called a devil, does not care about Dipper Pines.

"So..." Dipper was ripped from his thoughts at the smooth voice. He turned his head and found a smiling Nick. "What are you doing here?" 

Dipper was thrown back by the question. 'What? Is he a mind reader now?' "Uh- just trying to understand the business..." Dipper prayed that Bill would take him away from the conversation, but when he glanced over to Bill, he was still too busy talking with Tito. "Why?" 

"So you're not- like- Bills 'mistress'? Are you?" Nick smirked, clearly trying to get a reaction from Dipper (which he most definitely did). "I mean, you're a very very handsome man. So I wouldn't be surprised." Dipper glances back at Bill...still nothing. 

"Uh- I... um," Dipper felt like he was being punched repeatedly in the side. He couldn't find his breath and his heart was pounding. 'Calm down idiot, why are you even freaking out? God!' 

"He doesn't seem to treat you like a paramour, or anything like that. I can tell he treats and sees you like a captive. like youre nothing to him..." Nick leans back on his seat, arms folded and that stupid smirk still glued on his face. "I know if you were mine, I'd satisfy you the way you should be satisfied." 

"I-" Dipper's eyes burned. "I..." 

"This meeting is over." Dipper gasped, he whipped his head to the voice he knew well. Bill was standing up, still holding that damn whiskey. His eyes focused on Nick- who was still leaning back. 

"But we haven't finished-" Tito started. 

"I said-" Bill stated coolly, " This meeting is over, Tito." Tito nodded. He understood when Bill didn't want to be messed with, no one wanted to see him mad. "Nick, Alice will show you to the guest house out back, that is where you will be staying for the remainder of your visit. Now, everyone leave." 

Within seconds everyone was out of the room, Dipper was the only one who didn't move from his seat. He heard the sound of glass being placed down on oak. "I don't want him anywhere near you." Bill spun Dippers seat around, Bill was inches from Dippers face. "You understand me? I don't want to see him close to you."

Maybe Nick was right, Dipper didn't feel loved. He never felt like he was getting anything in return for all that he's done. Dippers heart sand, he could feel a sob building up at the back of his throat. He had to leave the room, he couldnt stay here. Not with Bill this close, not with his eyes pleeding with Dipper, God. "Yes sir, I understand." Dipper got up from his seat and pushed by Bill, he didn't care that he was probably gonna get punished for leaving so rudely. 

Dipper's hand was on the door handle when he heard Bill mumble 'I do care for you, I really do.' That was the last thing Dipper heard from Bill that day. He sent the rest of the evening crying into his pillows.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but a little smutty ;))) next chapter should be longer and better :) enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two babbbyyy!!! Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story and everyone who is super supportive!!! Y’all are the best:)!

"Dipper listen to me." Bill was getting frustrated, Dipper could tell. It was too early in the morning for him to start arguing, but he was feeling extra spicy today. "You can not go out on your own. I will not allow it!"

Dipper scoffed. He knew he should be watching his tone, this can not end well for him. "Allow it? You will not allow it?" He was careful not to raise his voice, though. "I'm sorry, Bill, but that is just ridiculous..."

Dipper was sitting down at the edge of his bed, legs crossed under each other, wearing sweats and a gray hoodie. Bill was hovering above him, one hand pulling the front of his hair and the other resting on his hip. Of course, he looked amazing; black skinny jeans, and a floral, long sleeve button up. 

"Excuse you?" Bill looked down at Dipper, his face stone cold and his bright eyes narrowed. 

"Bill, I should be able to go out by myself." The spice was gone; his voice was low. "It's not fair that I have to have someone with me." Dipper looked away from Bill and down at his lap. He heard Bill sigh and could feel the bed shift in weight. 

"You know exactly why you have to go out with security. It's not because I want you to feel awful," Dipper felt a cold hand under his chin, his face was lifted and he was now looking at Bill's worried expression. "I want you to be safe, Dipper. I want you to feel safe." He laid his forehead against Dippers. Dipper's heart was beating a million miles a minute. He could count every freckle in Bill's eyes; two in his right and three in his left. He was a sucker for Bill, everyone knew that, but no one ever acknowledged it. "Do you not feel safe, babe?"

"Of course I do." Dipper swooned. Bill smiled at him, giving him a small kiss on the lips. Dipper immediately leaned into the contact, closing his eyes ever so slowly. It was routine; that doesn't mean he's used to it. Every time Bill kissed him Dipper felt like it was his first kiss. He still felt the fireworks and the butterflies and every cliche you could think of. Bill pulled away but reattached his soft lips to the crook of Dipper's neck. Dipper gasped, already knowing what was coming. He grabbed ahold of Bill's shoulder, ready for the pleasant pain. But it never came. Dipper opened his eyes in confusion. Bill had pulled away, but he was still close enough that Dipper shivered at the warm breath hitting his neck. "Bill-"

"Those marks are still there." Dipper jumped at the words, his heart missing a beat. "It's been a week. They should be gone now." Bill placed a kiss on top of one of the bites, swiping his tongue across it. Another gasp escaped Dipper's lips. "I went a little too hard on you last time." Another kiss, and this time a moan. "You didn't deserve that." Dipper's eyes fell closed again; his heart beating faster than ever, and his brain confused with such careful touches. Bill pulled Dipper onto his lap, his hands now roaming under Dippers hoodie. "You're so perfect. You know that right?" Dipper leaned his head back, leaving more room for Bill's expert mouth to explore. Dipper held the back of Bill's head, his hands pulling at the strands; just the way Dipper knew Bill liked. "Such a good boy." Bill groaned into Dipper's ear, which in turn made Dipper let out a soft moan. At the sound of Dipper's sweet noise, Bill threw him off of his lap and onto the top of the bed, he wasted no time in crawling on top of Dipper and attaching his lips with the brunettes. 

Dipper loved these kisses. They started slow but quickly increased in speed and hunger. Dippers tongue roamed around in Bill's mouth, he hummed and moaned; just like Bill likes it. Bill grabbed Dipper's hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and rutted his hips downward to met with Dipper. Bill pulled away from the kiss, he grabbed both of Dipper's hands, which were tangled in Bill's hair, and pulled them up to the top of his head, pinning him down with one hand; the other holding down his hips. Bills hops never stopped their movements, and Dipper was ready to get this show on the road, he wanted his clothes off. He needed for Bill to fuck him into the bed, it's been a whole week since Bill touched Dipper like this and he was tired of getting himself off. Dipper tried to yank free from Bill's hand, a whine escaping his parted lips. 

Bill chuckled, his hips came to a stop. "Someone's eager." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Dipper's forehead. Dipper looked up at Bill, and he moaned, thrusting his hips upward, desiring any kind of contact. Bill looked like a god, his face soft and sexy. Everything about Bill illuminated sex and dominance. Bill smiled down at Dipper. "God, you look so ready for me. I know you could take me right now. You're so good for me, you know that?" 

"Y-yes." Dipper gasped. He wanted him, God, he wanted him. Bill knew Dipper was desperate for him. He lived for the pure submissiveness of Dipper, he gave everything to Bill, and Bill wanted it all. 

"Well," Bill thrust his hips downwards and leaned over Dipper's ear. Dipper cried out at the unexpected and harsh contact. "You should have thought about that before you gave me your attitude." Bill let go of Dipper's hands, which were supper sore now, and got off of Dipper. Who was just laying here dumbfounded, he was ready to get down on his knees and beg for Bill. But he knew this was all on him, and Bill wouldn't come back again until he thought Dipper was grateful and ready for Bill. 

Bill got off of Dipper and the bed. He looked down at his 'lover' and bit his bottom lip. "God you look so good, baby. Prove to me that you really deserve me and maybe then I'll fuck you senseless." Dipper let out a moan and Bill chuckled and walked right out of Dippers' room. 

Dipper laid there, alone and turned on, for the remainder of the night.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 girlies! Please enjoy and keep on commenting! I love reading yalls thoughts! Enjoy :) also I write my stories on another app so when I copy and paste the formatting changes and it upsets me. :(

“Bill!" Dipper's face was red with anger, he could not believe- wait no, actually he could believe this. It was 8:30 in the morning and Dipper was currently running around the big French-style mansion that was Bills home. "Bill where are you!" He stomped roughly, phone clenched in one hand and the other swinging angrily beside him. 

"Mr. Pines?" 

Dipper stop and turned around. He was standing in front of a large window, the early morning light illuminating around the hall; which he found Alice standing at the end of. She had on regular clothes; blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, and an oversized brown cardigan. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail. Every time Dipper looked at her his heart skipped a beat. Alice was the prettiest girl he had ever laid his eyes on, she really deserves the moon and sun. 

"Good morning, Alice. Is it your day off?" Alice nodded, walking towards Dipper. 

"Yes, I'm going out with Jonny." She gazed out the window, the light looked astonishing on her. Every aspect of her face was accentuated, her eyes popped out and her smooth skin glistened. "If you're looking for Mr. Cipher, you won't find him here." She turned her head and gave Dipper a small smile. "He left for a meeting at dawn. He sounded really pissed off. You're fortunate he's not here to hear you stomping around in his home, yelling for him like a mad man." Alice was right, Dipper really needed to watch himself. 

"I know, it's just- ugh I'm just so mad right now." Dipper swung his arms around. "I got a text from my boss down at the book shop. He said that someone came to pick up my last paycheck." 

"And that's a problem because?" Alice leaned into the question, whirling her whole body towards Dipper. 

"I never quit!" He groaned, stomping his foot on the floor. Alice let out a minor pitied chuckle. "Alice, this isn't fair." Dipper dropped to the carpet, crossing his legs and easing his head.

"I know it's not. But nothing is favorable with the Ciphers." Dipper looked up to Alice; she was staring out the window again. "That's just something we have to get used to. Bill Cipher is the most powerful man in the world, he clenches the key to everything. Everyone is wrapped around his finger, like puppets on a string." Dipper took in a breath; his jaw clenched. "He has the power to destroy someone, yet, everyone still challenges him. They want to snatch what's most valuable to Bill, but they don't know what that is." She looked down a Dipper; a slight smile on her face that quickly grew into a huge grin. 

"What do you me-" Dipper started, getting up from the floor and spinning to the window. He saw a three black cars pull up to the enormous water fountain that was built right in the middle of the driveway, two bodyguards came out of the front and back cars. "He's home." Dipper moaned to Alice 

"Yeah..." Alice sighed with him, "He is." 

They both gazed as Bill stepped out of the car. The atmosphere felt colder and heavier. The world appeared to halt, like every bird and every animal desired to get a glimpse of Bill. Even the cold, morning wind stopped to an end. Dipper turned around before he could get a better look. He gradually started to walk off, feeling the impulse to turn back around and look out the window. 

"Have fun today. Tell Jonny I said hi." Dipper rushed out, quickening his stride at the sound of the heavy front doors being unlocked. He zipped down the hall and into his room. Silently clearing his own door and closing it; once again he dropped to the floor. His heart plummeted when he heard the faint voices of Bill and Alice outside his door. 

"Good morning Mr.Cipher." 

"Alice, you look good. Have you seen Dipper? Is he awake?" Dipper's head snapped up. He stooped away from the door; his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't handle Bill. Not right now, not after Alice's speech. He's a moron for believing he could stand up to Bill. 

"No sir, I haven't seen him. I believe he's still asleep." 

"Hm." Dipper listened to the inquisition in Bill's voice. "It's almost 10, he's usually awake by now." He heard footsteps fading away. The hall was peaceful for a few moments.

"He's gone." Alice thumped lightly on Dippers' door. Dipper let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "You will be called for breakfast in a few, so get ready." Her muffled voice reassured Dipper enough to stand up from the floor and creek the door open ajar. He saw Alice peeking right back at him, the same smile from earlier still on her face. He gladly returned it. 

"Thank you, Alice." She nodded at Dipper before excusing herself and walking away towards the stairs. Dipper closed the door and leaned back, stretching his aching muscles. He veered around to his bed, which was already made, and noticed that his clothes were already laid out for him. Black formfitting trousers, a white collared button-up, and a brown sweater. Alice had good taste, thank God she's the one in charge of Dipper. 

He promptly changed into his clothing, thankful that Alice picked out a sweater. The frigid weather was really getting to Dipper. He tried not to brush out his curls too much, but he did the best he could to make his hair look presentable. With a sigh, Dipper walked over to his bed stand and picked up his phone.

10:05 am  
Sunday, October 12 

There was a rough knock on the door. Dipper swiftly turned around; ready to say 'come in'. Abruptly, the door swung open and Dippers' eyes were greeted with green ones. 

"You look amazing." Dippers' expression went pale, he crossed his arms across his chest, clenching himself tightly. Nick slowly made his way over to Dipper; who was backing up just as slow. "A servant was on his way to come for you, but I told him I'd gladly come to get you." Nick had a smirk that made Dipper feel uncertain. 

"Okay, thank you...you can leave now. I'll be down soon." Dipper tried to keep his composure, but Nick didn't budge. He just kept striding. "I said leave. Please." Dippers' voice trembled. 

"Why don't we just go down together?" Dippers back crashed into the wall. 

"Because I'd rather go down alone..." Nick towered over Dipper. His eyes glued onto the side of Dipper's neck. "So- if you- can you please leave my room." Dipper tried to steady his voice, but he just couldn't find the confidence. His body went frigid when he felt Nick's hand on his hip; the other placed on the wall, next to Dipper's head. 

"What's the rush?" Dipper could feel a warm puff on his neck, it sent shivers down his spine. He needs to get out of here, he had to put his foot down and leave. Go before anything bad happens- 

It came about in a flash. So fast Dippers' brain couldn't even process it. Nick was now on the ground, trying to pick himself up. There was blood running down his lip and nose. Dipper's eyes went wide when he saw a figure towering over Nick. 

"Bill." Dipper let out a breath of relief. All the warmth his body that was missing came back in a hurry, his heart beating quickly. "Bill I'm..." 

"Jesus." Dipper gasped, glancing over to Bill; a wave of warmth was rushed down to his stomach, he's knees became unsteady. There was blood on Bills knuckles.

Bill was wearing his usual attire. Black pants, and a pale yellow button up; rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a predicament that Dipper wanted to mend. He held back the impulse to run his fingers through it. Bill's face was calm, but his eyes were scorching with irritation. He hunched down and yanked up Nick's head. A small groan escaped Nick's lips, his face scrunched up in discomfort. 

"What are you doing here?" Bill's voice was soft but stern. Dipper bit the inside of his cheek. When Nick didn't answer, Bill dropped his head back down to the floor. Another groan came out of Nick's bloodied lip. "Alex!" Bill shouted; Dipper flinched. Within seconds a buff man in a black suit came rushing into Dippers' room. "Take him to my office. Keep watch." Bill pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped off his hand, passing the napkin to Alex. 

"Yes, sir." Alex picked up a bewildered Nick like he was a stray cat and yanked him out of the room. Shutting the door behind him. The room fell quiet, Dipper could hear his heartbeat. Bill looked over his should to Dipper. His eyes showing a hint of worry. 

"Why was he in your room?" Bill narrowed his eyes. Turning his body towards Dipper; who felt compelled to move his feet over to Bill. Bill held out his hand and Dipper gladly took it. He was pulled into Bills' chest. "And why was he so close to you?" Bill let go of Dipper's hand and picked up his chin, bending his head down to look at Dipper. "Why the hell was he in here?" He asked again. The softness in his voice is long gone. 

Dipper fumbled over his words, his brain trying to process everything that just happened. "I- I don't know... he just came into the room and I asked him to leave b- but he wouldn't and then you came in here and then- and." 

Bill sealed the gap between their lips. Dipper draped his arms around Bills neck, and Bill wrapped his around Dippers lower back. "I thought I told you to never be near him." Bill pulled away, already heading towards the door. "I don't want to tell you again." 

Dipper nodded; an unusual feeling at the pit of his stomach unease him 

"Now come on. It's time for breakfast."

Dipper didn’t budge. A ripple of anger enclosed his whole body, his fist clenched to his side. “No.” Dippers' heart instantly began to race. His throat dried up and his palms began to sweat. He felt a rise of dignity bubbling up inside him. Dipper had never felt this way before; like a caged animal getting ready to bust out. Bill turned around, confusing and anger written all over his face. 

“Excuse you?” Bill growled. For the first time in a long time Dipper didn’t feel himself back down, or tremble at the sound of Bill's voice. If anything it fueled the blaze inside of him. 

“I said no. Nick comes in here, uninvited, he comes in here and demands I go downstairs with him and then continues to back me into the wall and he fucking tried to entice me. I could feel his breath on my neck, Bill!” Dipper attempted to hold back the burning tears. “His hand was gripping my hip! He doesn’t even know me and all he wants to do is fuck me! You come in here and don’t even ask me if I’m okay.” Dippers' voice cracked; the tears he was desperately pushing back now streaming down his face. “Bill, you didn’t even ask me if I was okay. You got mad at me. Like it was my fault he was here. And then you kiss me, you kiss me like you love me.” Bill's face didn’t change a bit, but his eyes told a completely distinct story. “And then you pull away like it meant nothing and then you tell me to go down to breakfast. How are you any different from him? Hm?” 

“Dipper.” Bill's voice came out soft, but Dipper wasn’t having it. He rolled his eyes at the blond and sat down on the edge of his bed, as far away from Bill as possible. 

“God I’m such an idiot. I’m an idiot for loving you, I’m an idiot for adoring someone who doesn’t give a single shit about me. You never cared about me. God you didn’t even give me a choice to be here, you don’t let me leave the house and you don’t let me work. And I just sit here and let it happen because I love you.” Dipper wiped away the tears from his face, refusing to make eye contact with Bill. “Get out.” 

“What?” He heard Bill assert. 

“I said get out, please.” He repeated. 

“No, I’m not leaving. Dipper look at me. Now...please.” 

“I think you should leave, Mr.Cipher.” Dipper heard the pale voice of Alice and soon broke down, trying so hard to hold it all back. “Breakfast is getting cold.” 

Dipper heard footsteps fading away, and then the sound of the door being shut. When Dipper looked up the only person he saw was Alice. She opened her arms out and Dipper instantly fell into them, crying and crying into her shoulder. 

“I though you had a date.” Dipper sniffed through the tears. He heard Alice giggle. 

“I forgot my phone. What happened here? I leave for a few moments and already this house is falling apart.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! This chapter isn’t very good but I’ve been so busy with school and I haven’t had time to write, so I decided to cut the chapter shorter and give you guys a short chapter. Anyways.... enjoy !!! :) 
> 
> Also something I wanna point out but I never found a good place to put it; Alice is French !

Dipper stooped over the bathroom sink, Alice stroking his back. The events of yesterday morning replaying in his head over and over again, feeling like a faint memory. Bill didn't come back to the room for the rest of the day; which Dipper did not expect. He fully expected Bill to come back up there and put Dipper in his place. He spends the whole day curled up on his bed, anticipating the moment, but it never came. 

That's why Dipper was presently gaging in the sink. His whole body trembled with fear, and his eyes scorched. He had to see Bill today. Alice had marched in his room around 3:15, ripping off the blanket from Dipper's bareback.  
\---

"Dipper you have to go. He ordered for you in his room two hours ago. You're not even out of bed." She had said, dragging him to the bathroom to shower. 

\---  
"I don't want to go," Dipper coughed, covering his face with both hands. "He's gonna whack me." 

"Mr.Cipher would never 'whack' you. He's had the opportunity multiple times before. Remember when you first came to the house? You shouted at him so loud the whole building shook." 

"Well maybe if he had told me the truth and didn't use me, I would have been nicer." Dipper pointed out, wiping at his mouth. "I know he'd never hit me, but that doesn't mean he won't hurt me. You know how I am around him...I can't help myself." 

He caught Alices glance through the big mirror in front of him, her eyes were soft and caring. "I'm proud of you, you stood up to him. It's all the employees can talk about." Dipper cringed. The last thing he wanted was for this whole thing to become a big deal. 

"If everyone knows, then he'll definitely have to prove a point with me." 

____

'Just breath, Dipper, it'll be okay.' Dipper took in a low breath and knocked on the door four times, a little secret message that they used to do, and still do to this day. Dipper thinks it's a bit too personal to keep doing, but it's become too much of a habit. After the knocks, Dipper opened the door slowly. Bill's room was bigger than Dippers, it was the size of a small house. Bill's bed matched the French aesthetic of the whole mansion. He loved being in here, the bed was bigger than two queens combined, and it was the softest thing in the world. Dipper looked around, everything seemed in place, the book Bill has been reading was lying closed on his desk. Dipper walked into the room and closed the door, heading to Bills library. 

That's where he found him. Bill was standing in front of one of the bookshelves. Black jeans, and a black blazer. He had his back towards Dipper. There were plants all over the library, it made the room open up. Dipper loved it in here, too. It was bright and there were so many books. He wished he was allowed to spend more time here, but Bill barley let him in his room. 

"You asked for me?" Dipper called out, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. Bill turned around, closing his book and setting it down on his desk. His face looked tired like he hadn't gotten sleep. His beautiful eyes were dull and gray, and his hair a mess.

"Yes, I did. We need to talk...about last night." 

Dipper looked down at his feet. He didn't want to talk about yesterday, he wanted to act like it never happened. The flame that was in him died out the second Bill stepped out of that door, and there was no sign of it coming back. He said what he needed to say, he didn't think there was more. So what's the point I'm talking about it?

"The way you talked to me last night was unexceptional." He could hear Bill moving around. "Never in my life has anyone ever talked to me like that and get away with it." 

'Unexceptional.' Dipper thought. He remembered the days before any of this happened. When he was working at the Coffee shop and Bill was just a regular customer. 

"I give you so much," he heard Bill continue. "I take care of you and keep you safe." 

Dipper scoffed, throwing his head up. Bill was turned around again, facing one of his plants. Dipper could see the side of his face, he looked completely calm. 

"I took care of him." 

Dipper blinked. "W-What?"

Bill swiveled and faced Dipper. Giving him a small smile. "Nick. I took care of him. Anyone who comes into our house and disrespects you like that isn't allowed here. I made arrangements and he's elsewhere, I don't need him anyway." He held his hand out to Dipper and heaved him in. Dipper's face met with Bill's chest, he breathed in the smell of smoke and cologne.

"What did you do to him?" Dipper inquired, burning his face further into Bills' shirt. 

"I told you." Bill stroked his hair, one hand tightly wrapped around Dipper's waist. "I took care of him."

"Bill. What did you do?" 

Bill sighed. "Do you want the details?" Dipper nodded, "I bet him, in my office. I was just going to kick him out, but then he started talking about you and I couldn't help myself. I bet him until he couldn't lift his own head." 

"Did you kill him?" Dipper questioned. It wouldn't be the first time. Most people wouldn't feel awful at the idea of somebody dying because of them. But Dipper didn't mind....he would never admit that, though. 

"No. I would have him six feet under if he wasn't a relative to Tito. I would have killed him the second he looked at you." Bill's grip was stronger, and of course, Dipper didn't mind. Dipper did feel protected and cared for, Bill really did keep him safe. He knew what it meant to be associated with Bill, there were dangers at every corner. Maybe Dipper did overreact. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was out of line." Dipper kissed Bill's neck. "I know you're only trying to protect me." 

"Starting tomorrow you'll be taking self-defense classes. I want you to be able to protect yourself when I'm not here." Bill kissed Dipper's forehead, nuzzling into it. “I know I don’t show it, but you are important to me.” 

Important. Dipper is important to Bill. He cared, of course he did. If Bill didn’t care he wouldn’t have said that, right?


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of chapter 4! Thank you for everyone who's been reading!

Ecstasy. Pure and utter ecstasy. 

Dipper was surrounded in luxury. The soft silk of Bills sheets being squeezed by the power of Dippers fist, his legs wrapped around the waist of Bill's body. It all happened so fast, Dipper couldn't have planned this. It started off as a small kiss, just a short embrace, that escalated quickly into much more. If it wasn't for the words Bill whispered into Dipper's ear; they wouldn't be in this situation. Bill held Dipper's hand affectionately in his own, pressed up against the pillow and over Dipper's head, groaning into his lovers' nape; the other placed on Dippers hip, lifting him up from the bed. 

He was in euphoria, well-passed cloud nine. With every thrust, he was closer to delirium. Bill was ruthless, he stop trying to be affable the second he felt Dipper clench around him. Bills lips connected to the rear of Dipper's neck, being so very unforgiving. Arrays of moans and sighs escaped Dipper's mouth, he wasn't shy. Dipper knew how Bill liked it, shameless and free. 

"Fuck. Dipper you're so good..." Bill growled, thrusting even stronger than before. "You're so fucking good, baby. You take me so well- make me feel so good- oh fuck." 

Dipper moaned at the praise. Bucking his hips up to meet with Bills. "Bill please." He cried out. 

"Please what?" Bill purred, pulling back from Dipper's neck, placing his forehead on top of Dippers. Their eyes met, and Dipper found nothing but aphrodisia swimming in his golden eyes. Dipper rolled his own eyes back, the view in front of him being a bit much. He was close, very close. Bill knew it too. 

"Let me cum." He exhaled openly, moaning out Bill's name. Sweat dripped off his skin. The smell of sex hovering in the air. He heard Bill chuckle, and then a sudden pleasurable scream emit from Dipper. He was so close.

"Cum for me, baby. God, you're so hot when you cum." Bill whispered into Dipper's ear, nibbling at it. Dipper's vision went white, an intense fire growing at the pit of his stomach. With a final thrust, Dipper came all over his stomach and Bills chest. "Fuck, Dipper." Bill groaned, Dipper shivered at the feeling of Bill finishing inside of him. They both collapsed, hot and sweaty skin sticking against each other. Bill was still moving inside of Dipper, ever so slowly. Like he couldn't stop, as if the feeling of fucking Dipper was too promising to stop. Dipper was up for round two. Fuck, he would be up for several rounds. Eventually, Bill pulled out, lifting himself off of Dipper with both hands; hovering over him. Dipper let out a small gasp. The feeling of emptiness filled Dipper and he whined. 

Bill bit his lip, exhaling through his nose. "You keep making those noises and I might just have to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." Dippers back arched, a moan so beautiful, it would put a porn star to shame, escaped his mouth. Bill wasted no time in pinning Dipper back down, his lips attacked Dippers. There was no passion in it, just pure desire. Bill bit Dipper's lip and thrust against him. Teasing him with his dick. Another whimper came out of Dipper, he wanted it. He could feel the blood rushing down on him. Bill pulled away and chuckled. 

"You're so eager to have me again. Sadly I have a meeting to get to." He got off of Dipper, putting on his underwear, "it's starting to get pretty late. This meeting might last a while." He grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned off Dipper's chest, and then his own, tossing it in the garbage once he finished. 

"What is it about?" Dipper questioned, starting to get up from the bed. Bill pushed him back down. Pulling the covers over him. Dipper blushed.

"Business with Andrew." Bill sat down next to Dipper; who was shuffling in bed, sitting up next to Bill with the blankets covering his body. 

"I thought Andrew was out of the business. Didn't his wife die? He gave it away to his brother in law." 

"Yeah, he did. But he ran it to the ground. And Andrew needs one of my men to take him out. We're going to arrange everything tonight." Bill got back up and went to his closet. Pulling out a black suit and shoes. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. You guys where never really friends and I always saw him as a shady guy." Dipper wasn't foolish. He knew a couple of things about the industry, he's at almost every meeting. "It's also really cold outside, you might want to take a coat." Bill complied, grabbing a gray coat. 

"Everything's going to be fine. He has to be a complete idiot to cross me over." Bill noticed the worried look on Dippers' face, he walked over to the bed. "Don't worry about it, babe. Stay in bed and get a good night's rest. I have a feeling you haven't been doing that for a while." He smiled at Dipper, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Alice will be up with dinner. She told me you didn't eat today." 

"I wasn't feeling up for it," Dipper admitted. "Please be safe." He looked into Bill's eyes, smiling. 

"Always." 

Bill walked out of the door, leaving Dipper alone in the big bed. He sighed, plopping back down to the pillows. Dipper stayed like that until he heard a soft knock on the door. It was Alice, she brought him lasagna and sweet tea. 

"There was more, but nothing that you liked." She had said to him when she sat down. She asked about the marks on Dipper's neck, he got red and said it was nothing. 

"I don't believe you." Alice laughed, covering it with her hand. "I was getting your food ready, and he walked in and told me to bring it up to his room." She wiggled her eyebrows, "said you'd be up here for the rest of the night." Dipper blushed. 

"It's nothing. Really." He insisted. "He just wants me to get a good night's sleep." Alice hummed, getting up from the bed. "Well, I have to go to bed. It is getting late and I am in charge of breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight, Dipper." 

"Night, Alice." 

Sleeping in Bill's bed shouldn't feel this amazing. Dipper felt like he was sleeping in the heavens, surrounded by blue sky and white clouds. The room smelled like Bill, it made Dipper melt. He slept the best he's ever slept in months.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update...I've been super busy. This chapter is trash and really short, I just felt the need to update! Anyways,,,enjoy!

Dipper woke up in a panic. His heart leaped out of his chest and his skin was burning up. He scanned frantically around the bed; his weak hands trying to grasp at anything. Empty. 'God no. Please.' Dipper thought. He didn't know why, but he was replenished with deep uncertainty. The room was dark, only lit by a bedside lamp. There was no radiant coming from outside the window blinds. He grabbed the clock by the bed. 

5:15 am

It wasn't unusual for Bill to be out so late during meetings, but this felt...different. Dipper jumped off the bed and threw on one of Bill's white button-ups that he snatched from the closet, it was way too big for Dipper's slender body. He ran barefoot out of the room, the door behind him being slammed shut; echoing through the floor. Dipper almost fell trying to run down the stairs, his breathing short and frantic. He got to the front entrance, he punched in the code and threw open the door. The door lights were still on, and the courtyard was empty. Dipper felt weak to his stomach. He didn't know why, but he just felt like something was wrong. His sight was blinded by bright headlights, three cars pulled up. Without thinking Dipper ran out the door, hurrying to the middle car. He stopped dead in his tracts when the door swung open, making it not even halfway.

Out stepped two of Bill's bodyguards, one came up to Dipper, like he was ready to hold him back, the other leaned back into the car and helped someone out. Dipper's heart plummeted, his knees buckling. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him, it was like God was pulling a hoax on him. Bill's perfect white button-up was now stained and ripped with blood, his blazer long gone, along with his coat. His pale face bruised and scratched. There was blood in his hair and knuckles. 

"Oh my god." Dipper blurted, pushing past the guard to no avail. The bodyguard was ten times bigger than Dipper, he could hold him back using his fingernail. "Let me go!" Dipper cried. 

"I can't do that." The man spoke. Dipper looked back desperately at Bill, who seemed like he was on the verge of passing out. 

Dipper's blood began to boil. Who was this idiot? And why wouldn't he let Dipper get near Bill? "I said let me go," Dipper demanded. Another bodyguard walked up to Dipper.

"I'm sorry, sir." He had no hair, but an impressive beard. "Let him go. He's the head of the house. You listen to the orders he gives you." Dipper didn't have time to process the words the man spoke. The second he was let go he ran up to Bill. Bill was obviously out of it, Dipper looked at the bodyguard holding him up. 

"Is he okay?" He asked, his voice frantic. The man nodded. "Jesus. Take him up to the room, please." 

____

Bill was laying on the bed, his shirt taken off. Dipper was used to cleaning up Bills' injuries. He never guessed anyone had it in them to do something like this to the devil himself. Dipper just got done cleaning up the blood and bandaging Bill up. Dipper had wept the whole time, it really wasn't that bad, it was the dried up blood that made it look so much worse. He sat down next to Bill on the bed, looking at the ground. Dipper couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's so funny?" He heard a soft voice call out. Dipper looked over at Bill, who was trying to sit up. 

"Bill!" Dipper shrieked. "Oh my goodness, what the hell happened?" 

Bill groaned as he tried his best to sit up, Dipper didn't try to stop him. "Exactly what you predicted." He snickered. "Dumbass attempted to get me while I was studying floor plans. He spiked my drink and struck me from the back, he got a few good hits." Dipper winced, poor Andrew. 'God,' Dipper thought, 'what a complete idiot.' Bill eventually fell back onto the bed, his weight becoming too much for his arms to handle. "I took care of him, though. Poor idiot." He mumbled. 

"What did I tell you before you left?" Dipper spoke softly, drawing his hand up to sooth Bill's jumbled mess of hair. "I told you to be safe." He continued, "and you said 'always'...I  
I thought you were supposed to be the big bad wolf of the industry". Bill hummed in agreement. "I cleaned you up, but your hair is still a mess."

Bill didn’t say anything, he just laid there in peace.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 babygirls!

  
"He's the head of the house."

The sentence was burned into Dippers mind. He hadn't paid attention to it when it was said, but when Dipper remembered the incident of two nights ago, it struck him like a car. He wasn't the man of the house, that's Bill. Not Dipper. Well...he could see how people would think that. Like during parties, for example, Dipper would be wrapped around Bill. At first glance, they looked like the perfect couple.

'I guess I could see how.' Dipper thought. "I'm not the head of the house though...." he mumbled mindlessly to himself. It didn't matter anyway, Dipper hadn't seen Bill since he left his room, if he was the head of the house he'd be in there with him right now.

Dipper...the head of the house. Ha, a big fat ha. He's been taking self-defense classes for a while now, but if he was being completely honest...he still couldn't defend himself. He was getting there, slowly but surely. The workers didn't treat him like a boss, they treat him like a friend. Maybe because they're scared of him...because he's the head of the house. 

Dipper groaned, dropping his head low. The sink water was still running, and so was the hot shower...he really needs to bathe. His sister would be coming over soon for a visit-it took a lot of convincing-but Bill allowed Her to stay for the week. She would be in town for a photo shoot and needed a place to stay. Dipper stepped into his shower, gasping at the hot water. 

"Fuck." He groaned, turning the knob. Dipper relaxed once he felt cold water trickle down his back. Head of the house...funny.

Dipper finished washing up. He wrapped a towel around his waist, his curly hair dripping onto the cold marble floor. He really wished Bill would turn the temperature up, it was late August and the weather was getting colder by the minute. Dipper faced the large window in his room, the sun was high in the sky, no clouds in sight and Dipper could see the trees shaking in the wind. He turned around and felt his soul leave his body. He leaped and let out a small shout. Bill was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing black sweats and no shirt. His hair was all over the place and his face was healing up fine. His arms were holding is head up and resting on his knees. 

"Jesus!" Dipper gasped for wind, "Bill, you scared me." 

"Sorry, love." Was all Bill whispered. Dipper sighed, confused as to why Bill was in Dipper's bed, dressed so relaxed. Dipper tightened his towel and cautiously approached Bill.

"Hey- are you okay?" Dipper asked Bill didn't answer. Dipper tried again. "Bill? What's wrong?" 

Bill sighed, straightening his back. "Michael told me you ran out in the freezing cold the other night. And that you almost broke down when you saw me." Bill didn't look at Dipper, instead, he looked down at his hands. 

Dipper scoffed. "Almost is an understatement." He tried to lighten the mood, Bill didn't say anything back. "A-And I didn't even feel the cold." He continued.

"It was 28 degrees, Dipper. You ran out in barely anything. And you stayed out there for longer than you should have." Bill snapped. Dipper jumped back. 

"It wasn't that long..."

"Why were you awake that late?" Bill stood up, walking over to Dipper. "Why did you run outside?"

Dipper didn't know how to reply. He didn't want to tell Bill that he woke up because he had a bad feeling in his gut and he ran planning to go out and find Bill, but he knew he'd have to. "I- uh...I just had a feeling..." 

"A feeling?" Bill scoffed. "Dipper I know you're not telling me the whole truth."

"I just had a really bad feeling when I woke up and you weren't in bed. I know your meetings last a while- but I don't know. It just felt different, I didn't feel right." Dipper blushed, feeling ridiculous. "And- and I ran out ready to go find you." 

Bill looked surprised. His eyes were a bit wider than usual. "You were going to go find me? Dipper, you didn't even have shoes on, you didn't know where I even was. It's not safe out there, why would you go and do that!" Bill's voice was loud and laced with concern. "Dipper, Jesus. You could have gotten hurt! Or worse!" 

Dipper was losing his cool, he hadn't seen this man in two days and then he comes in here and the first thing he does is yell at him. Dipper clenched his fists. "I don't care! I was worried about you." 

Bill scoffed. "Why the hell would you be worried about me." 

"Because I love you, you asshole!" Dipper yelled, pushing back on Bill's shoulders. Bill grabbed Dipper's forearms, and before Dipper could protest, he felt chapped lips on his own. Dipper tried to push back but to no avail, he didn't give up though. Once he finally pushed Bill off he tightened his towel and shuffled away from him. 

"I have to get ready," Dipper mumbled, his fingers fumbling with his towel. "Mabel will be here in a few, and I have to show her around." Bill nodded and walked out of the room without a single word. 

Dipper tried his best to compose himself. He walked over to his closet, tears threatening to fall. He pulled out blue jeans and a black hoodie, he grabbed his underwear and socks. He laid his clothes onto his bed, sat down, and cried. 

"Dipper!" His sister squeaked. She was wearing a big, oversized, knitted tan sweater, black leggings, and tan, knee-high heeled boots. Her long hair had been cut to her shoulder-blade and the curls were tamer now. "It's been so long!" She ran up to her brother and gave him a big hug. Some of the workers were bringing in her bags. 

"I now. It's been too long." Dipper hugged her back, taking in her scent; pine and sugar. "You brought so many bags. It's only a week." 

Mabel pulled away, too soon for Dipper's taste, and gave him a cheeky wink. "We'll see about that." Dipper laughed with her, pulling her back in for another hug. 

"I missed you so much." They both said at the same time. 

"I should probably show you to your room." 

"Yeah..." Mabel sighed. "I'm getting pretty cold out here." Dipper ushered her inside, he laughed at the gasp that Mabel let out. The whole way up to her room Mabel complimented everything about the mansion. 

"Jesus." She said when they reached the room. "What does your boyfriend do for a living?" She gaped at the French style room. 

Dipper laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, he's not my boyfriend, Mabel. And he's a businessman, I told you already." 

"Please," Mabel laughed. "One; he is your boyfriend, and two; I work with businessmen, and none of them own this much land." She playfully punched her brother's shoulder. "When will I meet him?" 

Dipper froze, unsure of how to answer the question. "He's too busy, I'm not sure if you'll-"

"Mr. Pines?" He heard a soft knock on the door. Dipper turned around only to be met with Alice's sweet smile. 

"Hi, Alice. This is my sister Mabel." Mabel waved at her and Alice nodded. "What's up?" 

"Oh, I was just letting you know that you will be eating dinner with us today. Mr. Cipher wants to make a meal and he asked that you join him- and your sister, of course."

Dipper mentally cursed at Bill. "Yeah of course." Dipper staggered out. Alice smiled at him and excused herself, closing the door to Mabel's big room. 

"Looks like I get to met him tonight!" Mabel laughs.

"Haha...yeah."

Mabel looked amazing.

She was wearing a striped black and white shirt, tucked into black ripped jeans, a long brown cardigan, short brown boots, and a low messy ponytail. She had just come back from a photo shoot. 

"And this is why you're the prettier twin." Dipper hugged his sister as she stepped into his room. "You look great." 

"So do you." She smiled, looking down at Dippers blue jeans, back T-shirt, and black flannel. "I like what you did with your hair." 

"Haha very funny." Dipper mocked her. "I haven't fixed it." He tried to, but the stupid curls wouldn't go down. "How was the shoot?" 

"It was really nice, though I don't understand why a worker had to drive me. I could've drove myself."

"Yeah, Bills really big on safety." Dipper shrugs, grabbing his phone from the desk. "We should head down to dinner. It should be ready soon."

They both walked down to the big dinning room, Dipper gasped when he walked in and saw a familiar figure sitting down in front of his seat. 

"Tito!" He smiled. Tito was wearing his usual attire. He stood up and walked over to Dipper, picking him up in a big hug. "What are you doing here?" 

"Meeting, we decided to join." Tito smiles brightly, re-adjusting his suit.

"We?" Dippers blood went cold. 

"Me and my son; he's in the library playing with his toys-I couldn't find a babysitter." Tito clarified. "And who is this beauty?" Tito's attention was now turned to Mabel; who was smiling sheepishly. 

"Hi." She held out her hand, Tito kissed it. "I'm Mabel. Dippers sister." She blushed. 

"Ah." Tito nodded, "twins...how fascinating." 

They started a short conversation, and when a worker told them dinner would be served soon they all sat down. 

Bill wasn't in his seat yet. 

"So when am I going to met him?" Mabel's voice broke Dipper form his gaze. 

"I'm not sure, he might not even make it." Dipper shrugged. 

"Oh no. He will, he's just taking care of some, how would I put it...business." Tito chuckled. Dipper groaned, of course he would be doing that. In the house. With his sister here visiting. "It won't take much longer." Tito winked at Dipper. Mabel hummed. Just then, Dipper heard the click of shoes walking towards the room. Everyone's head turned towards the entrance, it was Bill. 'Speak of the devil.' Dipper thought.

Bill was wearing a full black suit, he looked completely clean and nice. His hair was slicked back; with strands hanging down at his face. He had a handkerchief; he was cleaning something off his knuckles. 

"Sorry Im late. I had some business." Bill smirked. "Ah. You must be Mabel." Bill walked past Dipper and over to Mabel, who held out her hand. Bill kissed it; the way Dipper saw him do to other girls. "You are just as lovely as your brother discussed." Dipper had talked to Bill about his sister, he had gone on a whole tangent about how much he missed her. 

"I would say the same about you, but sadly I haven't heard much." Mabel smiled. Dipper felt his whole body tense up; leave it to his sister to not have a filter. Bill just shrugged and walked over to Dipper, giving him a kiss on the forehead and sitting down at the head of the table. 

"What's for dinner?" Tito smiled; he's always smiling. "I'm starving." 

Right on cue the workers came out with carts full of food and placed them neatly on the table. 

"Italian." Bill replied, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Mabel would you like anything to drink? Wine?"

"Pinot Noir?" Mabel raises a brow. Alice walked over to her and poured her a glass. Mabel smiled at her, "thank you, Alice." 

"Yes, m'lady." She replied. 

Dinner went by pretty normal. Dipper and Mabel were catching up, and Bill and Tito talked business; but discretely. Everything was going good, until Mabel had to open her mouth. 

"So," She started, putting down her fork and placing her elbows on the table; as if she were getting ready to pray. "How long have you been dating my brother?" 

Dippers fork dropped from his hand, and onto his plate. He quickly picked it back up and froze. Bill himself seemed to be thrown off by the question. 

"They're not together. Believe it or not." Tito chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Surely that's a lie. You've been gone for years, Dipper. I haven't seen you in a long time, you haven't been out with anyone else and you've been living here with him- in this big mansion." Mabel pointed a long, painted nail at Bill. Who was still trying to process Mabel's straightforwardness. 

"That's what i am saying." Tito rose his glass of whiskey up to Mabel. Dipper didn't know what to do, he's never had this conversation openly with anyone other than Bill. And even yet, it wasn't one they had in agreement. 

"I mean," she continued, "you take my brother away from me, and now you're telling me you aren't even dating?" She chuckled. "That's rich." 

"Mabel..." Dipper looked at his sister, pleading at her with his eyes.

Mabel sighed dropping the conversation entirely. "So Tito...what kind of work do you do?" 

The two of them quickly got drawn into a conversation about Tito's 'job' of owing a chain of popular restaurants around the states. Dipper glanced over at Bill; he seemed lost in thought.

Dinner was soon over after that, Dipper and Mabel said bye to Tito and Dipper walked Mabel back to her room. They talked for a bit before he gave her a hug goodnight and headed back to his own room; where he found Bill sitting there...waiting for him.


	8. Eight

"Bill...what are you doing in my room?" 

"I want to talk. About dinner." 

Dipper knew this was coming, but that didn't mean he was prepared for this conversation. Dipper walked into his room and closed the door; he was standing in front of Bill now. 

"What about dinner?" 

"I don't appreciate the way your sister spoke to me, she clearly doesn't know her place." He stood up and stared down at Dipper. Dipper laughed. 

"Excuse you?" Dipper stood tall, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Watch your mouth-"

"Watch the way you talk about my sister." He shot back. "Who do you think you are?" Dipper immediately regretted saying those words, and he would pay millions if he could take it back. But it was too late now, so he just went with it. "That's my sister you're talking about. She doesn't have a place with you." 

"Watch your tone, Dipper," Bill repeated himself, his voice laced with venom. "I take care of you, I took you in and allowed you to live with me in my home. I give you everything you need. Everything I do is for you."

"No, Bill." Dipper snapped. "You do not get to sit here and tell me that you do all of this junk for me. I never signed up for this. We used to be so much more than what we are now. You used to hold me and actually love me. You never let me get to close to you and now I know why. You lied to me Bill, and now you don't let me have my own life because of what? You're scared to lose me? I know damn well that isn't the reason. I've been living with you for three years, you didn't take me in. You tricked me into living here. We've known each other for five years, Jesus Bill! And yet, you still treat me like I'm nothing but your fuck toy." Dipper's voice was smooth but stern, he didn't tremble once, he didn't even feel like crying.

Bill took in a breath, his back arching, he seemed to get taller. "Dipper. If I have to tell you one more time, I swear-"

"Do you even love me?" Dipper cut in. He didn't mean to ask that question, he already knew the answer. All the build-up from dinner has led to this. This stupid, repetitive argument; except this time Dipper actually asked the important question. It's been years since Dippers heard those three words come out of Bill's lips. Yet, there was a small part of his heart that told Dipper Bill still loved him. He had too, Why else would he keep him here? If he didn't care for him then he'd just let him go, right? He had to love Dipper, just a tiny bit. He really can't be that much of a monster. He wasn't playing with Dipper, he really did love him. He just showed it in his own fucked up way...right? 

The room was completely silent, apart from Dipper's heart, which was ringing in his ears, and the air was thick and heated. Bill held out his hand and placed it on Dippers' cheeks. He had a soft expression, the most microscopic smile on his lips, his hands were rough, Dipper could feel the cold metal of his ring against his burning cheeks. He leaned down and placed a small kiss onto Dippers collar bone. People who don't love each other don't act like this. This is how couples are. This is how people in love act. Bill had to love Dipper. He had- 

"No. I don't." 

Dipper went cold. He pushed Bill off of him as hard as he could, and before he could stop himself, stuck Bill across the face. His hand red and burning. Bill didn't try to cover his face. He just stood there, like he knew it was going to happen. Dipper lost it. He punched Bill on the chest, banging on him like a drum. Yelling and crying at Bill. 

"You're such an ass! God, I love you so much and I shouldn't because you're an asshole." He kept repeating. Bill held onto Dippers elbows, he did nothing to try to stop him. "Why? Why do you treat me like this? What did I do to make you stop loving me? Am I not good enough?" He yelled. 

Eventually, Dipper tried himself off. He cried onto Bill's chest so hard he was starting to fall asleep from exhaustion. Bill dropped them both to the floor, holding Dipper tightly. He hadn't said a word, Dipper could swear he couldn't even feel Bill's chest rising and falling. Eventually, Bill spoke up, stroking Dipper's head. 

"It's so much more complicated than you understand."


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload??????? Whaaaaaa????

Dippers known Bill for a long time now. He knew him way before things got crazy. Dipper knew Bill was the heir to some huge company, Bill had talked about how he didn't want it. But after his dad passed away he had no choice but to take it; that's when it all changed. 

Bill became paranoid. 

He felt like everyone was watching him- like everyone was out to get him. Why wouldn't they be? His family is the biggest mafia chain out there, they were one of the originals. They built this world out of corruption and blood. They took his mother away from his father; just to spite him. So who's to say they wouldn't do the same to Bill? 

Everything was going good for them. Bill felt like he finally found the missing piece in his life; Dipper was everything- and still is everything- Bill ever wanted. So why had he said that? Why did he tell the love of his life, the only person who ever cared for him, that he didn't love him?

It really did surprise Bill, the question that is. He didn't expect it. He could've just told him the truth. But he had to fucking ruin it like the goddamn idiot he is. 

Bill was still with Dipper in his room. He picked him up and tucked him into bed, Bill got under the blankets with Dipper, pulling him close. He took both of their shirts off so they would be able to sleep comfortably; just like he used to.

Everything was just so simple back then. Bill didn't have to worry about his appearance and who he was seen with. But now- god he hated how much everything changed. He wished he could show Dipper off but he can't risk getting him hurt. Bill would never forgive himself if anything happened to him.

Bill looked down at Dipper, he was sound asleep, dry tear tints on his rosy cheeks. Dipper was honestly the most elegant man Bill had ever seen. He was living proof that angels really exist. His skin was smooth, so soft, and always tinted with a blush. His freckles were the thing Bill would never get over, the way they splattered across his face and how beautiful they made him. Those curls, god those curls, how they drove Bill insane. He wanted to protect his boy, that's all he ever wanted. 

"I care for you...more than you will ever know," Bill whispered, reaching out for Dipper's sleepy face. He placed his hand on his cheek and moved down to kiss his forehead, pushing back his messy curls; Dipper stirred. "I love you." 

Bill could vouch he heard a gasp in the silent room.


	10. AN

Hey guys I’m having really bad writers block,,, please help me. What do you guys want to see and read? I need ideas and help guys please I’ve been stuck on chapter 10 for a long time please guys help me


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter baby !!
> 
> I RE WROTE THIS!!! I think it is worth the re-read !!!!

"Of course..." Dipper muttered to the empty spot next to him. His big bed felt so much colder and abandoned. 

He knew it was all a dream; Bill picking him up and sleeping with him, telling him the words he'd dreamed of hearing. Pathetic. That's what Dipper was- a pathetic idiot in love. Ridiculous isn't even the right word to depict how Dipper felt waking up; hopeful that Bill would be laying next to him sound asleep. Of course, he'd be gone; especially after he ran his mouth off to the devil himself. He didn't regret it, though. It made Dipper feel good, he finally spoke up...but at what cost? 

The love of his life rejected him.

But not in the way he always did, no not this time. He actually crushed Dipper, the little bit of hope he had in his heart was completely gone. There was nothing left for Dipper. Bill didn't love him. He made that perfectly clear last night. Now he had to get ready and put on a big smile for his sister.

It's not fair, really. All the things he's given up; and for what? 

Dipper rolled out of bed, rubbing the crust out of his eyes. He slummed over to his closet and pulled out a thick, oversized sweater and black jeans. God, he hated how cold this stupid house was. 

The bathroom quickly filled up with thick steam; so heavy Dipper couldn't see two inches in front of him. He brushed off his clothes and wrapped his arms around his cold body. 

**  
Dipper was anxious. 

How could he not be, he was lying half-naked in the room of the boy he's had a fixation on for months. His skin was scorching; every bit of him was anticipating this very moment. His mind was clouded, his eyes glossed over with passion and ecstasy. 

Bill was hovering over him; the same look on his face. His hands were roaming everywhere on Dipper's body, praising and adoring every inch. He leaned down and kissed his chest, then his stomach, then back up to his neck, and then finally...on his lips. A soft and sweet kiss. Bill pulled away, smiling down at his boyfriend. 

"You're so stunning...I love you so much." Bill whispered. He leaned back down for another kiss. 

**

Dipper heard yelling outside of his door. It was mumbled and low over the sound of water hitting the tile. His face scrunched up trying to concentrate on the voices. Reaching out a shaky hand to turn down the knob, Dipper left the shower and got dressed. The voices got louder.

'What the hell?' Dipper thought, scratching the back of his head and putting on a pair of socks. He slides over to the door and swung it open. The first person his eyes focused on was Mabel. She was wearing a white long sleeve with a black slip-on dress over it, beautiful gold chains and rings decorated with her light skin and black booties. Her hair wild and curly. She was tossing her arms around and her face was red with anger. Dipper turned to look at what was getting his sister all riled up. 

Bill. 

Dipper's heart began to beat instantly, his skin became heated and red. Bill looked amazing- of course. A slick black suit with the button up opened down his chest. His hair wasn't slicked back; it was down and fluffy. His face was calm. 

**

Bill's face was smiling brightly. His eyes squinted when he laughed. 

"Okay..." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Calm down now." Dipper fumbled with the fabric in his hands, his sister had sent him a luxurious sweater she bought from Paris. "It's a designer." He bit back a giggle. 

"It's dreadful. That's what it is." Bill picked up the sweater. It was knitted with a bundled of various muted colors. "It looks like vomit." 

"You look like vomit," Dipper mumbled, yanking the fabric from Bill's hands and folding it back up in the bag it came in. Bill brought his hand up to his chest and flinched. 

"Ouch, Pine tree." He hissed, a hint of laughter behind his words. "You hurt me." 

"Shut up." Dipper nudged him down on the couch laughing. Bill grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of him, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing Dipper. It was a slow kiss, full of affection and passion and every word you could use to interpret cute moments like these. Bill tugged away; looking deeply into Dippers' golden eyes. 

"I love you." He had said. 

"W-What?" Dipper's heart exploded. He must have heard him wrong. There's no way this man could love Dipper. Funny. Dipper's head spun crazy, praying that he actually did hear him right. 

"I said I love you, Dipper. I love you." Bill whispered. Dipper giggled and leaped back down onto Bill's lips and kissed him crazy. Kissed him like it was the last thing he would ever do. 

"I love you too..." 

**

"I'm sorry," Bill spoke up. "But who are you to inform me how to live my life? You have no idea what I do-"

"Shut up!" Mabel dragged out, rubbing her eyes and then pulling down on her face. "I don't need to know what you do. Frankly- I don't even care. But what I do care about is my brother and the way your stuck up ass treats him." 

Dipper winced. The air was thick with tension and dippers heart was trying to escape his chest. Both of them still hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

He moved over in front of the two, standing in front of Bill. Holding out his hands to Mabel. 'What are you doing?' He thought to himself. 'Why are you siding with him? Stop it!'

"Mabel please." Dipper cried out. "What are you doing?" 

Mabel scoffed, a small laugh leaving her plush lips. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm standing up for you." 

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I can do that myself." Dipper blinked, averting his sister's gaze. "Leave him alone. He does a lot for me and the people here, he's super busy and he doesn't need you adding on to that." 

'Fucking stop.'

"Are you serious?" Mabel gasped. "Are you actually serious? I heard you last night, Dipper! I heard you crying because of this asshole!" She pointed her finger behind Dipper; who didn't even glance back. There's never a private moment between them, and Dipper hated that. He'd rather get rejected in peace, thank you very much.

"Mabel that's enough- why where you even near my room?" Dipper's voice growled. He looked at his sister and immediately regretted it. Pity and betrayal were written all over her face. 

"I heard you screaming! Dipper please..." she spoke out weakly. Reaching a hand for him. Dippers first instinct was to take it. The stupid voice in his head arguing with him 'Go! Idiot, leave this monster and go!' "Just come back home with me."

Dipper hesitated. A life where he's finally free, where he's able to leave the house without risking his life, a life about Bill..."Mabel you don't have a home- you travel around. I don't want that for myself..." He bit the inside of his cheek, holding back tears.

"So you'd rather stay here and be treated like this?" Mabel's words cut deep, but she was right. Dipper wanted to stay here because a little part of him loved any sort of attention Bill gave him- good or bad. 

"Yes." Dippers voice came out cracked and weak. He wanted to shrink down, his sisters eyes burned red, she had given up on him. 

Mabel's hands fell to her side, tears streaming down her eyes. "I can't help you anymore, Dipper. You're a lost cause. I'm leaving early- I can't stand to watch you slowly kill yourself." She turned away and walked down the hall, disappearing into her room.

" I hope you're happy." Dipper turned over to look at Bill; his face the same as when he first walked out to see the commotion. Dipper was crying now. He had just ruined the only healthy relationship he had in his life. He traded it away for someone who didn't love him. 

"You didn't have to do that. Do not blame this on me." Bill looked down at Dipper. Dipper knew Bill was right, he didn't have to but he did. "Dipper I want to have a talk with you- it is very important." 

"Bill...please not right now." Dipper sniffed. He didn't know why maybe pity? But Bill opened his arms and Dipper broke down. He fell into his arms and held onto Bills silk button-up so hard he could've ripped the fabric. Bill wrapped his arms right around Dipper's waist, pulling him as close as he could. He was soothing Dipper...no that can't be right. Bill doesn't do that. How could he have told Dipper that he didn't love him? Of course, he did, he was holding him like he was going to lose him if he let go. 'This is love...' Dipper thought. 'It's messy, but it's love...' Bill picked up Dipper's chin with his finger. His eyes held so much sadness and it hit Dipper directly in the heart. 

"Things are going to change. I promise." Bill whispered, leaning down to kiss Dipper's wet cheek. "I... I care for you." He hesitated and leaned back in for another kiss. This one filled with anger and fire. Dipper melted into it; wanting- no... needing Bill to eat him whole. Dipper moaned into the kiss. He needed a distraction from the ache in his heart; wanting to forget his sister's sellout.

Bill picked Dipper up by his thighs and pushed him up against the wall. Bill groaned into the kiss and Dipper pulled away. 

'Tell him to stop. You don't want this...'

"Bill please- I can't do this anymore. If I mean anything to you then please..." 

Bill squeezed Dippers' thighs. "You've come this far with me, why turn back now." He wasted no minute grabbing Dipper back in, biting and sucking at his bottom lip. Dippers back arched and a small whimper escaped. Bill rutted his hips onto Dippers, his grip tightening on the boy on top of him. 

'What are you doing? Stop!' 

Dipper needed this. He convinced himself that he wanted this. He confined in the idea that Bill loves him. He wanted this...right? How could he not? God. How pathetic, even after everything he still wanted Bill to Fuck him into the bed so hard he wouldn't be able to move. He's Bills and he always will be. He's going to give this man is soul and body. 

"Dipper," Bill breathed. "I need you, I need to fuck you. God, I need you." 

Dipper groaned. Bill knew that Dipper loved it when he talked like that, it's been so long, though. If he wasn't hard then than he was definitely hard now. 

They ended up on Dipper's unmade bed; Bill was laying flat on his back, arching and groaning while Dipper sat on top of him, circling his hips and bouncing up and down and up and down and up and down. The air filled with moans, pants, and groaning. 

It felt good. But the stupid voice in Dippers head wouldn't go away. He was fighting himself. 'I want this' he repeated over and over.

Dipper's body shook with pleasure as he edged himself on, Bill's hands dug deep into Dippers' hips; guiding his movements. Dipper's neck was laced with bites and bruises, he kept his sweater on but right below the neckline, you could see the trail that led to more bruises. Bill's groomed Dipper to his end, with streams of "You, look so good, baby" "fuck yeah just like that..." and Dipper's personal favorite; "God you take me so good, so fucking good. Bouncing on me like that fuck-"

This is what Dipper wanted, he concluded. He wanted to stay in this state for the rest of his life. He was Bill's. 

"Fuck- Dipper just like that...I'm close." Bill groaned out, and with that Dipper came on his chest and Bills stomach, soon after he felt warmth fill him up. They stayed like until Bill helped Dipper off, he opened a drawer and pulled out a wet wipe. Dipper collapsed next to him trying to even out his breathing. Bill cleaned him up and brought him close, pulling the blankets over both of them. 

'You want this. You want him...' he thought to himself; a single tear falling from his eye, the feeling of Bills arms wrapped around him clouded his head. Bill breathed into Dippers neck, mumbling a low 'sorry'

Why turn back now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we did it guys, I finished the chapter:) I’m still not sure what I want to do with this story because it was originally a one shot but I loved the idea so much that I wanted to keep writing, that being said- please continue giving me advice and things you guys would love to see. Do you guys want more smut, angst? This story is for you, so don’t be scared to tell me what you guys would want to see!


	12. New story

Hey guys, the second part of this story is out now! Go check it out:) it’s called ‘The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie’


End file.
